This invention relates to a method of processing radiation-sensitive elements in which silver halide is the sole source of image-forming silver containing incorporated processing chemicals by contacting the element with a fluid activator which permits the element to emerge from the activator substantially dry to the touch and free from tackiness when contacted against a similar surface. It also relates to photographic elements which comprise a water-impermeable support having thereon a radiation-sensitive material; such as, silver halide in a water-impermeable hydrophobic binder, a developing agent and, preferably, a stabilizer precursor which may be dispersed in the hydrophobic binder. The element is permeable to ammonia or amine vapor or to an amine contained in an aqueous solution or other solvent that leaves the surface substantially dry and tack free after immersion of the element therein.
Photographic elements have conventionally been processed using liquid solutions which have contained processing chemicals or by immersing an element in a liquid activator solution. In particular, silver halide emulsions dispersed in gelatin or a similar hydrophilic vehicle, have absorbed water resulting in a swelling of the binding material and generally tacky or sticky surfaces. This has inhibited handling of the wet elements, has required an extensive drying treatment, for example, with hot air, and has presented storage problems, and the like. In order to avoid these types of problems, many so-called dry processes have been proposed, including those which require heat to initiate or provide the activation necessary to process an exposed element. For instance, Jacobs, U.S. Pat. No. 3,248,219, issued Apr. 26, 1966, discloses a photographic element for dry processing which comprises a support, a silver halide emulsion, and on the same support, a dry developing agent which requires the presence of water to become active, and, in a separate layer, a stabilizing agent which is activated by the presence of water, having over the element as an overcoat, a sealer layer which may comprise vegetable gum, gum tragacanth, gum arabic, etc. Such overcoats, however, are tacky after immersion in an aqueous amine solution or on contact with ammonia or amine vapor long enough to develop an image in the exposed element. Further, such an element containing the stabilizing agent in a reactive form may cause stabilization prior to exposure and activation.
Gaspar, U.S. Pat. No. 2,361,936, issued Nov. 7, 1944, discloses a liquid processable photographic element comprising a support having thereon a silver halide emulsion layer having a water-insoluble binder; such as, a cellulose ester or synthetic polymer. However, a second component is required which is at least capable of swelling in water so that the binder is not water-impermeable.
Hilborn, U.S. Pat. No. 2,748,022, issued May 29, 1956, discloses cellulose ester carriers for silver halide which contain ammonium carbonate or bicarbonate to render them susceptible to penetration by water or aqueous liquids. An amount of 2 to 10 times the amount of the ester is required.
In certain specialized types of photography, it is desirable to have the element exposed and developed without moving the element after exposure. This is particularly important when used in preparing holographs. A process for processing in place using ammonia or amine vapor for processing a radiation-sensitive element which contains incorporated processing chemicals; such as, a developing agent and stabilizer precursor has been described in King, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 224,935, filed Feb. 2, 1972 now abandoned. However, in the case of silver halide materials, this element is tacky to the touch so that it is not conveniently handled or stored immediately following processing. Accordingly, there has been a need for a similar product which could be processed in place which would be substantially dry to the touch and free from tackiness after being processed.